


leaving nothin' but the dead and dying back in my little town

by bloodsparks (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, Ficlet, Gen, Smart Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: They can't break down the door by their force alone. Dean has an idea.





	leaving nothin' but the dead and dying back in my little town

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'mean little town' by howling diablos

They bang and pound against the door until their shoulders are numb and their sides are sore, but it doesn't give. 

"Dammit," Bobby mutters again and again, growing increasingly frustrated as time goes by and screaming is heard from inside the bar. 

Sam is eyeing the door, looking for a latch that'll open the doors, or a hinge they can knock down. But there's nothing, and the wooden bolts on the other side are doing a damn good job of keeping the place closed.

Dean shoves along with Bobby, and then realises they're not going to get anywhere if they keep at what they're doing. He decides to give himself three more tries, and if it still doesn't work, they're trying something else. One good shove, and his shoulder screams as the doors shake. Two, harder this time, and they open long enough for them to catch a glimpse at a screaming Tamara. Three, the doors tremble and push inward even more, but they still don't open. 

"That's it," he announces, turning around and feeling in his pocket for his keys.

"Where are you going?" Bobby yells, obviously furious and dumbfounded that Dean is walking away from what urgently needs their help. 

"We're not gonna get inside in time!" Dean yells, signalling to where Baby is parked, "C'mon, we gotta hurry!" 

Sam sees what Dean is getting at, and tugs Bobby over to the Impala. They slide in just as Dean throws Baby into gear and floors the accelerator. She swerves, and her engine screams and screeches into the night as she speeds up. The distance to the bar becomes twenty metres, then fifteen, then ten, then five.

They burst into the bar, sending splinters and debris flying all around. Sam looks to Dean, about to willingly admit that his plan was genius, when Tamara's screams bring him back to the gravity of the situation. They leap out of the car, holy water at the ready.

Showtime. 

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure they didnt actually use baby to drive into the bar, but,, i like the idea that they did


End file.
